


洛丽塔 下

by Hachi_Nana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_Nana/pseuds/Hachi_Nana
Summary: 2018/09/12补档
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 2





	洛丽塔 下

费尽心思地琢磨过去好几个月，叶山贵司最后还是放弃了试图想要管教御村的妄想。

虽然吉本荒野整天叨逼叨、叨逼叨的确实讨人烦，但是他的眼光毒又准，一针就能戳住他的死穴。很久之前叶山就是这个吃软不吃硬的毛病，他不怕别人跟他说大道理辩论，也不怕别人跟他动起拳头正面杠，唯独最招架不住的就只有一哭二闹的撒娇耍无赖。他这辈子的前三十年已经栽在了一个叫吉本荒野的大无赖手里，接下来的好几十年估计又得断送在另一个叫御村拓也的小无赖身上，有句俗话是怎么说的来着？秀才遇上兵，就算有理他也说不清。

当天夜里，叶山贵司按照惯例哄着御村在家里唯一的卧室大床上面睡着以后，自己昏昏沉沉靠在书房桌子边做了一个很恐怖的梦。

他梦见自己后来实在没忍住，情难自禁就在小家伙的脖子后面咬了一口。未成年OMEGA保护法里首当其冲的重中之重就是成年ALPHA不得私自与未成年的OMEGA发生任何标记关系，于是御村哭哭啼啼地叫来警察把他给抓了去，三下两下就被关进了大牢终生监禁。

叶山孤零零地躺在枯草铺堆的地板上，监狱里的东西全都脏到不像话，墙角的蜘蛛蚂蚁成群结队爬来爬去，还有半死不活的小灰老鼠就蹲在自己脖子旁边蹭。走开啊，快走开，叶山从小最怕蛇虫鼠蚁，连忙挥着大手把他身上的东西疯狂往外拽。都是什么破烂玩意儿，别过来，你不要过来……

叶山老师你再说一遍，你骂谁是破烂玩意儿？

叶山听见御村叫他，惊得飞快就从睡梦之中睁开双眼，没说你没说你，我，我这不是做噩梦嘛。

御村拓也小心翼翼地刚刚才爬上叶山的床，钻进了被窝掰过来他的手臂勾上自己的肩，本想偷摸着再多看看那人嘴巴微张、睡到头发变成鸟窝的好笑模样，却没想过叶山居然这么快就醒了。御村气鼓鼓地掀了被子坐起来，怎么？你今天星期六莫非也要出去上班的吗？

圣诞节的天气已经渐渐入了冬，没了被子倒还真有一点冷，叶山即使存了满腹的起床气也不敢发作，揉着眼睛打不停的哈欠。吉本估计过会儿就能开车到我们楼下了，我和他出去有事儿，正经事儿。

正经事儿？你俩还能有什么正经事？御村跟着叶山一起出了房却不理他，自顾自地就往厨房方向跑。叶山一看时间，也没工夫和他闹腾，刷完牙打好肥皂抹在自己脸上一把涂开，准备刮完胡子出门速战速决。御村你替我去门口看看，如果吉本到了，就让他稍微再等我十分钟。

吃一口。

啊？

御村不知什么时候也挤到了盥洗室里，叶山老师，我辛辛苦苦给你做的早餐，你吃一口。

叶山半明半解地停下剃须刀回头一看，这一大盘乌漆嘛黑的什么东西？

御村兴致盎然挺起胸脯，看不出来吗？法式吐司啊。

大早上的你让我吃这个？胡子还没刮完，叶山就觉得自己头顶的太阳穴已经隐隐作痛，我，我我我嘴上现在全是泡沫，你总得让我先把脸洗洗吧？

这怎么可以！过会儿它就凉了！

叶山的喉咙咕咚咕咚咽着口水，尽量让自己远离那份气味奇特的早餐。小拓啊我问你，这玩意儿我吃下去了会不会死？不是，我今天一定要吃完再走吗？

当然。御村举起叉子叉起一块面包伸到叶山面前，叶山老师，不能浪费。

还有二十七天，御村拓也就要正式成年了。

御村这姓毕竟是个有头有脸的大户人家，十八岁的成年礼自然也不可以马虎糊弄，从豪华生日宴到东京湾的游轮酒会，御村老爷子全都替他的金贵孙子安排得妥妥当当，却没能抵过御村拓也一个电话轻描淡写地打到他公司。爷爷，爷爷，今年生日我要跟叶山老师一起过，礼物你都放在我房间吧，等我有空我就过来拿。

老爷子擦着老花眼镜苦口婆心，叶山老师不会还是那个叶山贵司吧？

是啊是啊，御村的回答干净利落，不然还有谁。

但是拓也宝贝啊你上次说要高中补习所以才住到了老师家去，爷爷已经很舍不得了，现在怎么连你生日也不回家陪爷爷过了……

那么爷爷帮我做了那么多，不也就是希望我生日可以过得开心一点嘛？

额，话也不能这么说……

那不就得了！这个生日我可是等到现在了，如果能跟叶山老师在一起我就最开心了！

老爷子已经很久没有听见御村这么高兴的声音，本来还想顺着话茬再跟着和他多聊几句，却被他匆匆一声拜拜就挂了电话。也罢也罢，谁让他是自己从小疼到大的掌上明珠，宠就只能宠着呗，还能打他不成。

不过御村倒也没有骗他，这个十八岁的生日，他是真的已经盼了很久了。御村放下手机翻翻墙上的日历，都是那个天杀的未成年O保护法，成心坏我好事。

在还没有性别分化之前，一之宫里百分之99.9的高中生都是做梦也想快点变成ALPHA的。不过这也不是什么很难理解的事，一夜长大的憧憬谁都有过，ALPHA们身强力壮，领导社会，征服异性，没人会想当一辈子的OMEGA待在社会底层任人宰割，那是一个屈辱的性别，是自己低人一等的象征。

然而没人能对御村家的OMEGA轻举妄动，除非他想。对，除非他想。

叶山老师，这道问题我有一点不太会做。下课铃才响，御村拓也连忙从他倒数第三排的座位里站了起来，一路跑到叶山面前，拱着个身子就趴在不高的教室讲台上变着法子跟他搭话。他今天故意换了个热带系佛手柑的香水，热情得就好像布拉格广场上阳光四射的夏天，这是他所期待的自己分化之后的信息素味道，正好可以冲淡叶山身上那股闷得快要生锈的阴雨气息。

潮汐。后来叶山每次听见他胡说，都要板起脸来纠正御村。我的信息素明明就是潮汐，什么黄梅天啊铁锈味，你就这么开损你家男人的吗？

行吧行吧，御村把头埋进他的胸脯又细细密密地认真嗅了一番，还确实是有点海盐的咸味。

但是叶山贵司不应该是这种味道的，御村想。他漂亮，有趣，被逼急的时候会紧张地不知所措，笑起来是彩虹一样最明亮的紫色；他只是习惯性地避免伤害才把所有感情都藏得深沉，说着“不想交心”所以把来到身边的关心全部推开，却是第一个把自己的真心双手奉上的人。“惧怕”并不是OMEGA的专利，ALPHA也有巨蟹一样自我防御的保护壳，而御村就是要把这壳给用力砸开，然后挡在他的身前，取而代之。

他想让叶山从心底里真的笑起来，御村最喜欢看他笑。

你来这里做什么！趁着叶山还在楼上刮胡子，御村一溜烟地跑到吉本面前张开双手将他拦下，俨然一副仓鼠护食的模样。叶山老师可是我的ALPHA，我知道他跟你的关系好，但是以后他有我了，你就不许再打他的主意。

吉本荒野忍俊不禁地扑哧一声，我能打他的什么主意？

不能骗他，不能欺负他，不能差使他去帮你做什么很危险的事，当然也不能看上他这个人，不然你就等着御村家给你好看吧，我才不管你是什么东大录取率第一的老师。

吉本站在比御村低一层的楼梯台阶上，却还是伸手揉了一下对方头顶柔软的发旋，小屁孩你听着，要是我真喜欢你家那个书呆子，现在哪里还能轮得上你。

御村挠挠耳朵，慢着，这可不好说。

吉本不理他继续讲话，你会这么提防我，是因为你在我身上闻到了同类的信号，你和我都明明白白地知道叶山这个人的弱点在哪，我想让他快从阴影里走出来的心思绝对不比你少。或许我们两个，还真是同一种人啊。

说中了，全说中了，御村越想越觉得心里堵，却怎么也不肯向吉本荒野低头认输。落荒而逃跑上楼梯的时候御村恰好撞上穿戴完毕准备下楼的叶山，他看了看叶山，又看了看吉本，对着叶山的新皮鞋就是重重一脚，踩完就跑。御村想，自己果然还是太心眼了。

叶山痛得很茫然，眨巴着眼睛愣了愣，转头去问吉本荒野，这小子到底怎么了，刚刚明明还好好的。

吉本懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，谁知道他。

你是不是又教他什么到处骗人的把戏了？叶山不太信他，老狐狸别把我家小孩带坏，高中生听见什么话都会当真的。

受不起，受不起，御村拓也他精明得很，我可教不了。

那么买生日礼物的事情你没跟他说漏嘴吧？

吉本风情万种地调整一下后视镜的角度，你以为我是你啊，小鬼头随便使一个眼神你就知无不言言无不尽的。再说了，你不信我别的也就算了，怎么可以怀疑我骗人的本事。

叶山又愣了愣，还真找不出来反驳他的话。

三十秒后。

话说我早就想问了，你今天身上什么味儿啊？焦糊焦糊的，洗锅水翻了？

……我早饭吃了一锅碳。

……叶山你如果穷成这样了你得跟我说啊，我好歹是看着你一点一点长大的，钱财都是身外之物，你要大胆地问我拿啊，来，哥哥给你五千，中午吃顿好的。

吉本荒野你能不能闭上你的嘴好好开车！

然后御村拓也就成年了，在一个周四，在一个夜里。他坐在收拾干净的餐桌面前一言不发，厨房里的叶山贵司还在洗碗，晚饭是最平常的两份蛋包饭，除了面前这个吃剩一半的奶油草莓蛋糕，御村没感觉出来半点这间屋子是在给他过生日的场合。

叶山老师，今天是我生日，十八岁生日。御村在最后两个数字上面下了重音，按在桌子下的手掌慢慢攥出个不高兴的小拳头，心里凉成一颗十斤重的冰西瓜。

我知道啊，所以我这不是买蛋糕回来给你庆祝了嘛。叶山漫不经心把手边的水龙头又开得更大了点，好了，晚饭也吃了，蛋糕也吃了，明天还有这星期的最后一天课，小屁孩快去睡觉。

御村在心里左右斗争了一下，试探性地接着问他，那，那叶山老师现在也要跟我一起睡觉吗？

不了，我还得备课呢，你先去睡。叶山顿了顿，突然回过头，惊得御村心脏都快激动得蹦出来了。你去沙发上等我，都三个星期了，我该帮你剪指甲了。

哦。御村现在真想把叶山那个黄鱼脑袋一手直接按进那半个蛋糕里去。

不应该啊，明明就是自己都预想好了的事，这时候怎么会出岔子？再何况叶山贵司又不是什么真-正经人，他那点花花肠子和小心思全都写在脸上，叫人不想发现也难。御村搞不懂他如今来跟自己装糊涂究竟算是个怎么回事，他才不相信叶山会不明白这十八岁的成年对于他们的关系意味着什么，御村脑中一瞬间已经噼里啪啦闪过了一大串可能发生的情况，过滤筛选之后就只剩下两个结果：要么是他萎了，要么是他傻了。

所以你他妈准备什么时候操我？叶山正在帮他剪指甲，眼睛隔着比啤酒瓶底还厚的镜片仔细眯成一条缝儿，左手笨拙地捏着御村的爪子有些少有的拘谨，单膝半跪在地像极了求婚时的动作。

彼此的距离拉近，御村装作不经意地抬头瞥了他一眼，叶山若无其事的表情衬得自己的紧张格外小题大做。所以你他妈到底准备什么时候操我？御村的眼眶变得有些热热的，他又在心里把问句给重复一遍，只是这话他可说不出口。

你今天好像不太开心啊，叶山拿起磨甲板搓了几下修剪干净的小拇指，大功告成地从地上站起身来坐到御村旁边，以前你回到家里一开口就滔滔不绝的可能说了。

明知故问。御村这么想着，百无聊赖地勾了勾脚一下一下地踢着桌子腿，没有啊，我哪有不开心，我倒觉得叶山老师今天的话特别多，该做的事情不做，不该说的可全让老师给说了。

我又忘做了些什么事情，我自己怎么都不知道？叶山的脸上忽然飘过一秒御村从没见过的幸灾乐祸，随即又用淡漠的眼神掩饰了去，御村一时不差地盯着他，心下也跟着忽然一慌。这还是他的叶山老师吗，御村分明觉得他是被那个十句话里八句假的大狐狸精吉本荒野上了身。

算了算了，我困了。御村头一次觉得叶山贵司有种摸不透的危险，连忙不安地躲开他的目光跳下座位准备溜之大吉，却被叶山一把拽了回来坐上他的膝。御村挣不开他，心跳也乱起来，喂！你，你想干嘛……

你真的困了？叶山每向前多靠近一厘米，那股浓到化不开的迷雾味道便如同浪花敲击沙滩一样，铺天盖地地围住御村的鼻尖。御村一直觉得那家伙的信息素很难单凭语言描述，它是存在于另一层次的温柔感官，内敛而魅惑，深沉而张扬，它来自遥不可及的湛蓝深海，却能控制地心引力拉人往下沉，然后雨天掀起风暴，潮汐变成旋涡。

嘴边上的奶油擦擦，多邋遢。

御村已经闭起了眼，叶山却在临门一脚偏过了脑袋没去吻他，OMEGA被那变了味的汹涌荷尔蒙弄得色欲上头急得烧心，委屈兮兮地使劲儿抠自己没有磨平的小趾甲盖，蓄势待发下一个动作就发着狠气儿面对着面抓上了叶山的肩。你是不是觉得耍我很好玩儿？叶山贵司你为什么要在今天我生日还欺负我？

等等，等等。

叶山一点也不惊讶，反而格外笃定地看了看手腕上的表。还有四十秒。

什么四十秒？

你的十八周岁，还有四十秒，不，二十秒了。房间里至此再也闻不到其他任何事物，叶山彻底被御村发情后的稠蜜香气所覆盖，说不定哪一分钟就会被他的小甜心不小心齁死，所以他等不及了，也不想等了，秒针指向60的刹那，叶山舔了舔嘴唇，捧起御村的脸蛋就亲得用力。唔，原来御村拓也也会露出这种期待又腼腆的表情，叶山注视着那双偷了他魂儿的大眼睛，直把他盯得无处可逃，一对脱了力的胳膊乱颤着抱紧他的脖子。对嘛，这才像个纯情的高中生嘛，这样才对。

堆积了小半年的克制终于解禁，叶山实在太想念这个柔软动人的奶油味儿了，御村就是一个高速运转的棉花糖机，一呼一吸简直香到不像话。宽大的衣服很容易就从身上褪下来，叶山被那甜味牵着走，一路吻到御村脑后光洁的腺体，小家伙的那里还没沾过别人的气息，下意识就害怕地往回缩。别怕，别怕。叶山在他皮肤上面轻轻吮出一枚红印，伸出舌头反复湿润同一个位置，你看，不痛，过会儿也不会疼。

御村觉得自己变得好奇怪，却又被他侍弄得很舒服，御村仿佛不再是御村了，他把自己的喉咙送了出去。

熟悉的ALPHA信息素顺着齿间一点点流进了OMEGA的身体，像是睡着了整个白昼的霓虹灯也被通上电流，开出一夜目不暇接的火树银花。现在御村比之前更舒服了，这感觉比现实更真实，叶山的海浪正在他血管里流动得澎湃，冲得他有点头昏眼花的刺激。御村还没习惯眼前这个侵略意味十足的叶山，他怕紧了叶山哪天一个念头就反悔了，那他可是就算绑也要把人绑在自己身边的。御村红着脸蛋低头顺着肩膀咬了一口，直到听见叶山吃痛的倒吸气声才松开，叶山老师，我也给你一个标记，这是规矩，标记好的可就不能耍赖了。

叶山突然笑了，御村咬得认真，但这世上哪有OMEGA标记ALPHA的道理。

御村忿忿地对着叶山的脊背又抓又挠，叶山老师是不是又在偷偷笑话我？

叶山抿着嘴唇摇了摇头，笑意蔓延开来把眉眼全部染上粉红色的泡泡，标记可不是你这样的，老师现在就示范给你看。叶山说着就一把揽起御村的腰轻轻松松扣到自己身下，掰开两瓣儿细嫩的屁股肉就顶撞进去，小家伙叫得宛如受刑差点昏死过去，双腿却夹得并拢，把叶山的老二吃得极深。御村才不想让叶山以为他是个忍不了痛的小孩子，他十八了，可是个足以跟他平起平坐的成年人了。

刚起步的猛烈抽动逐渐有规律了起来，小家伙似乎懂得了些做爱的门道，摆着腰肢配合律动慢慢回应着他，抓在叶山背后的手倒是一刻也没停过。叶山由着他闹，伸手抚摸御村大汗淋漓的湿头发，从没什么到有什么，他的OMEGA不软，不乖，不让摸，还麻烦，还咬人，还不能把他一个人晾在一边多呆哪怕一分钟。但是他的坏脾气，他的小心眼，他偶尔的天然傻气，连同他半夜关于食物或自己的呢喃梦话，我怎么就对你生不了气呢。叶山感受着所有这些御村带来的冲突与惊喜，也感受着此时此刻他的顺从与依赖，他想他这回可真是娶到宝了。

几天后，一之宫的头条新闻又换了新内容，学生会长御村拓也的身上飘出了其他ALPHA的味道，但是没人知道标记他的人到底是谁。有了靠山的小高中生背着手插在腰间，故作玄虚地把秘密守得牢得很，任凭隔壁班的青志老师和山田太郎对他磨破了嘴皮子，也没把对象的名字抖搂出去一个字。叶山贵司总算可以欣慰地过点安生日子，果然在骗人这方面自己完全不用担心身边的这对老狐狸和小狐狸，却不曾想御村又在别的地方给他惹了事。

你爬那儿去干嘛啊祖宗！叶山气冲冲拉开周围看热闹的老师学生，朝着对面树顶上的御村大喊，你嫌上次学园祭的事情闹得还不够大吗，知道自己恐高，能不能就稍微安分点！

帽子，帽子！御村抬起一只抓着树干的手跟他打招呼，站得摇摇晃晃差点没把叶山吓死，他自己语气倒还挺骄傲，叶山老师你给我的生日礼物刚刚被风吹上树了，你看我捡回来了！

哎呦这种东西，你要的话我再给你买去啊，你说你现在怎么下来？！

那我往上爬的时候不恐高嘛。御村的声音越说越轻，谁知道等我要下来的时候腿就软了。

叶山没好气地瞪他一眼，现在知道怕了？

御村点点头……嗯。

那你跳呗，我候着你。

我？？御村往下才瞥了一眼就恐慌地回过了头，这么高我摔下去肯定死了啊，我还想再多看你几眼呢老师……

叫你跳你就跳啊！叶山张开手臂，我说我能接住你，就肯定可以接住你。

我……我还是等别人给我拿梯子吧。御村吓白了脸，整个人险些直接从树上掉了下来。

叶山的眼都急红了，小屁孩你手上有多少力气劲儿难道我还不清楚吗，你就听我这一次好不好？我喊三二一你就跳，再犟下去我可不管你了。

喂？你！！

三。叶山咬着嘴唇不理他。

那，那你接稳点。御村的发音都是抖的，否则我砸不死你也要拉着你殉情。

知道了知道了，二。

御村开始大喘气地做好准备。

一。

最先接触到的地方是背，御村其实长得挺瘦的，这么一捏全是硬邦邦的小骨头，硌得叶山都有些疼了。而且小屁孩手长腿长的很好抱，再加上这一害怕，就把叶山的脖子搂得更结实了，只不过自由落体的缓冲毕竟不算小，叶山一下子没站住就被御村带着压到了地上。以后得给他多吃点肉，这么瘦还怎么行？

呀，叶山老师你的手……我们快去医务室吧，去医务室！

磨破点皮有什么可大惊小怪的，叶山胡乱擦了擦还在往外隐隐渗血的胳膊肘，抱着御村的手却怎么也不肯放。

幸好。叶山终于松了口气地笑了一下。

我又接住你了。


End file.
